Back to the Muggles!
by A.R.D. Guillaume
Summary: Arthur Weasley est un grand admirateur des Moldus. Il les étudie, il les protège, il les envie parfois. Et c'est donc avec son attachement si particulier qu'il a décidé d'introduire les membres de sa famille à l'une des inventions tordues de ces braves personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, en oubliant cependant de laisser la notice.
1. Chapter 1 La télévision

**Chapitre 1**

 **La télévision**

Le ciel était bleu et le temps chaud. Les fenêtres avaient été ouvertes dans le but inespéré de créer un courant d'air pour rafraîchir l'appartement. Harry était descendu en bas remercier les déménageurs de leur aide pendant que je commençais à défaire nos cartons.

C'était notre premier lieu de vie commune, bien plus pratique que le Terrier où l'un de mes imbéciles de frère ne perdait pas une occasion pour nous déranger… Enfin, sauf Ron qui était lui aussi bien occupé dans ces moments-là avec Hermione. La plupart des cartons contenaient mes affaires, celles de Harry étant relativement peu nombreuses. Les choses de son côté seront donc plus faciles, et il valait mieux se mettre aux miennes tout de suite.

Alors que je sortais plusieurs de mes livres et les rangeais dans l'une des étagères du salon, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Harry était de retour. Je reposai les livres que je tenais dans les mains et me retournai pour accueillir mon fiancé. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater que mon père se tenait derrière son gendre, un immense carton dans les bras.

« Bonjour Ginny ! déclara-t-il d'un air jovial. Je suis venu voir comment c'était chez vous. Ta mère s'inquiète sur l'éventuelle présence d'une cheminée. Je pourrai la rassurer sur ce cas.

— Bonjour papa, répondis-je en serrant mon père dans mes bras. Merci d'être venu. Mais tu aurais pu prévenir, tu ne crois pas ?

— Excuse-moi pour ce coup de tête. Mais je suis très occupé ces derniers temps au boulot. Harry peut te confirmer que le Ministère croule sous le travail. Entre les réformes de Kingsley, celles de Poudlard et ces Mangemorts dans la nature, on ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Sans oublier que les Moldus sont encore sous le choc des dernières années. Il faudra du temps pour leur faire oublier ça. »

J'opinai de la tête. La guerre contre Voldemort avait fait de nombreuses victimes et laissé des cicatrices profondes dans le pays. Harry contourna papa et posa l'immense carton près d'un mur, face à notre canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je.

— Ah ça ! C'est un petit cadeau pour votre premier aménagement. Bon et bien je m'en vais. A bientôt Ginny. Harry, je te revois au Ministère.

— Au revoir Mr Weasley. »

Mon père sortit de l'appartement. Harry ouvrit le carton à l'aide d'un sortilège de découpe et en sortit un panneau noir munit d'un miroir d'un côté. Sauf que le miroir était tout aussi noir que la structure. Harry fit apparaître une petite table sur laquelle il posa l'étrange panneau. Il y fixa un socle et baissa sa baguette. Le panneau tint seul sur la tranche.

« Je me doute que c'est un cadeau puisque ça ne ressemble à aucun des cartons que nous avons préparé. Je réitère donc ma question : qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une télévision, répondit Harry.

— Une téléquoi ?

— Télévision. C'est un objet Moldu.

— Pourquoi aurai-je besoin d'un objet Moldu chez moi ?

— C'est l'objet qu'on retrouve le plus souvent dans les maisons Moldues, expliqua Harry. Comme nous vivons au milieu de Moldus, il vaut mieux qu'on s'équipe comme eux pour passer inaperçus. On va attirer les questions si nos voisins n'entendent pas la télé.

— Ah parce que ce truc tout étroit fait du bruit ? A quoi ça sert ?

— À regarder la télévision, répondit Harry comme si c'était une évidence.

— Tu utilises une télévizion pour regarder la télévizion… Ça semble totalement logique ! m'exclamai-je.

— Je me suis mal exprimé. Cette télévision permet de regarder des programmes Moldus sous forme de vidéo. Un peu comme le cinéma, mais sur un écran bien plus petit.

— Le cinéma…

— Ce que nous sommes allés faire avec ton père la semaine dernière.

— Ah ! Tu veux dire les photos Moldus avec du son ?

— C'est ça. La télévision utilise le même principe. Les Moldus la regardent toute la journée. Dudley connaissait tout ce qui y passait une semaine à l'avance. Bon, je te laisse, je dois retourner au travail. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je serai rentré avant ton entraînement. »

Harry m'embrassa affectueusement. Puis il s'éclipsa. Je me retrouvai seule devant des dizaines de cartons. Je terminai de ranger mes affaires, la baguette rendant la chose beaucoup plus aisée. Il fallut cependant que j'intervienne avec les mains pour ranger mes vêtements et arranger quelques bibelots.

Après une heure de travail, seuls les cartons de Harry restent à ranger. Je regarde l'horloge. Mon entrainement de Quidditch commence dans trois heures. Ce qui fait que j'ai deux heures à moi. Je regarde la télévizion posée sur la petite table. Visiblement, elle devait marcher avec l'électricité, comme la plupart des objets Moldus. Harry avait fait raccorder notre appartement pour que nous ayons la lumière. Il disait que c'était plus sûr que d'utiliser des chandelles.

Je m'approchai du carton et regarda à l'intérieur. Comme je m'y attendais, il y avait de nombreux fils rangés dans des sacs transparents – du plastik d'après Harry – ainsi qu'un livre. Je sortis tout et posai sur la table à côté de la télévizion.

Je tentai de brancher les fils mais très vite, j'avouai ma défaite. Folle de rage, je jetai les fils et me levai brusquement. Je fis un rapide tour du salon avant de m'arrêter devant cette télévizion. Pourquoi m'emporter pour quelque chose dont je ne verrai sans doute pas l'utilité ? En m'asseyant sur le canapé, je vis le livre que j'avais sortis un peu plus tôt. Je le pris et lut la couverture… Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une couverture.

Tout le livre, qui s'intitulait _Manuel d'installation_ , était en papier. Je l'ouvris et vis une image – non animée, comme il convenait chez les Moldus – de la télévizion. La légende était dans une langue inconnue et je tournai les pages. Je remarquai que le manuel était en réalité en plusieurs langues. Je trouvai l'anglais et lu attentivement.

Tout était indiqué pour « brancher » le téléviseur – c'était le mot employé par le manuel – convenablement et rapidement. Je suivis scrupuleusement les indications, et utilisant un peu de ma cervelle pour comprendre quel fil prendre. C'était d'une complexité déconcertante.

Après plus d'une heure de lutte acharnée, j'avais les cheveux ébouriffés, j'étais en sueur mais le téléviseur était allumé. L'écran – il m'avait fallu dix minutes pour comprendre ce dont il s'agissait – était légèrement moins noir que lorsque Harry l'avait sorti du carton. Un texte apparu sur l'écran. Je suivis les instructions, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elles impliquaient. Au bout d'un moment, une sorte de barre se remplis au fur et à mesure. L'opération dura cinq minutes.

Soudain, une image apparu. Il s'agissait d'une belle femme brune habillée avec des vêtements Moldus… Non, c'était une Moldue. Je m'aperçus alors que l'image bougeait, tandis que de courtes phrases parcouraient le bas de l'écran. Cependant, l'image était relativement floue et n'arrêter pas de trembler, voire de disparaître.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître Harry. Il me vit, visiblement surpris. Je suivis son regard et découvris alors que le salon que j'avais si bien rangé était sans dessus dessous, avec des sacs et des fils de partout. Il y avait également des petites billes blanches formant une matière très légère qui avait entouré le téléviseur. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de mon mari lorsqu'il vit le téléviseur allumé et l'image.

« Tu n'es pas encore parti ? demanda-t-il.

— Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai eu envie de voir ce dont il s'agissait. Je dois dire que je suis déçue. Tu semblais me parler de quelque chose d'extraordinaire. C'est juste banal.

— Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Mais au risque de te décevoir, tu t'es trompée dans les branchements. Regarde. »

Il s'approcha du téléviseur, pris le manuel avec lui puis prit l'étrange boîte recouverte de boutons qui s'appelait « télécommande ». Harry appuya sur des boutons, faisant apparaître de nouveaux textes sur l'écran, qui eux étaient bien net. Il vérifia les fils derrière, en changea quelques-uns puis éteignit le téléviseur. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Prête pour le spectacle ?

— Tu n'as pas fait grand-chose, fis-je remarquer.

— Tu verras. »

Il pointa la télécommande vers le téléviseur et appuya sur un bouton. La Moldue réapparut à l'écran, mais l'image était bien plus nette qu'avant et ne tremblait plus. J'entendis mon mari émettre un léger rire en voyant ma réaction. La femme disparut au profit d'un homme, au milieu des rues d'une ville que je ne connaissais pas. Sans doute un pays tropical puisqu'il était en T-shirt et que nous étions en hiver.

Je m'approchai du téléviseur et regarda derrière. Il n'y avait que le mur. Je le touchai, mais je ne pus que toucher. Harry commença à rire plus bruyamment, pris dans un véritable fou rire. L'homme semblait à l'intérieur du téléviseur, mais de toute évidence il ne pouvait s'y trouver… Ou du moins, je ne pouvais le rejoindre. Je regardai à droite, à gauche, en haut, en bas, comme s'il s'agissait d'une fenêtre.

Mais toujours rien, si ce n'était Harry qui riait de plus belle.

Je ne voyais rien d'autre que l'image. C'était comme une photo chez nous, mais bien plus complexe. Le décor variait sans cesse. Je m'assis sur le canapé et me contentai de regarder les images. Harry m'avait dit qu'il y avait du son, mais je n'entendais qu'un faible murmure à peine audible. Il devait falloir de l'expérience.

Puis soudain, j'entendis la voix de l'homme, comme si on avait ouvert la fenêtre. Je reculai sous la surprise de l'agression et senti mes oreilles bourdonner violemment. Je me retournai vers Harry qui arrivait à peine à respirer.

« Et bien Ginny ? On ne tient plus debout ? Ce n'est pourtant qu'un journaliste inoffensif. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir, me levai brutalement et me dirigeai d'un pas raide vers ma chambre. Je pris mes affaires pour le Quidditch et du même pas raide, repassai devant Harry pour lancer une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans notre cheminée. Je donnai mon adresse et sans prêter attention aux excuses de mon mari, je disparus dans un tourbillon vert.


	2. Chapter 2 Les bouteilles de plongée

**Chapitre 2**

 **Les bouteilles de plongée**

La première question qui vint à mon esprit fut : qu'est-ce que je fous là ? La deuxième fut pourquoi ai-je suivit mon père. Ou du moins, pourquoi ai-je suivi son conseil ? Il m'avait dit de proposer un divertissement amusant pour faire passer le temps, être avec Angelina, lui montrer que je n'étais pas totalement Fred. Que si j'avais son visage, sa voix, sa taille, ses yeux, ce n'était pas lui. C'était moi.

Bien évidemment, lorsqu'on me propose de faire un divertissement amusant, tester une de mes nouvelles inventions ou faire une farce étaient en tête de liste. Ce fut à ce moment que mon père avait dit que ce divertissement devait être « instructif », qu'il ferait vraiment plaisir à Angelina, et que je ne devais pas utiliser la magie. Selon lui, la magie n'aidait en rien à rendre un évènement romantique. Et c'est là que le problème s'était posé.

Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à Angelina et qui soit divertissant ? Il faudrait que ce soit quelque chose qu'elle aime faire. Un tour en balais était trop romantique, et un match de Quidditch serait pour elle d'un ennui fracassant si elle n'y participait pas. Un voyage en France était pour le moment hors de mes moyens, tout comme un dîner aux chandelles dans un grand restaurant. Et comme je suis piètre cuisinier, on pouvait aussi exclure de le faire à la maison.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me restait ? Il était trop simple de demander à Angelina. En réfléchissant un peu, je m'étais dit qu'il fallait trouver quelque chose dont elle avait peur. Pour moi, ça serait très divertissant de voir Angelina tenter de vaincre sa peur, quant à elle, ça ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique. Et si tout se passait bien, ce souvenir deviendrait un sujet de rigolade pour elle.

La question était donc : quelle était la plus grande peur d'Angelina. La réponse n'était pas facile, Angelina n'ayant peur de rien. En troisième année, nous avions dû affronter un Épouvantard à notre examen de fin d'année. Le mien s'était métamorphosé en un Fred décidant de m'abandonner… Quelle avait été celui d'Angelina ? Je lui avais posé la question, au détour d'une conversation anodine, et elle m'avait aussitôt répondu un noyé. Je me souvenais du corps d'un blanc nacré battant pitoyablement l'air dans un effort pour respirer.

J'avais enfin trouvé ma solution : il fallait amener Angelina à rester plusieurs minutes sous l'eau sans se noyer. Mais comment faire sans magie. Autrement dit, comment faisaient les Moldus ?

Je m'étais rappelé de Ron parlant de bouteilles de plongée pour aider Harry à nager au fond du lac de Poudlard, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'était donc ça. Je m'étais rendu dans le centre de Londres, à la recherche d'informations. Une école proposait cette expérience dans le Nord de l'Ecosse.

J'y inscrivis mon nom et celui d'Angelina pour un cours la semaine suivante.

Et c'est ainsi que le jour arriva. Le matin, j'avais proposé à Angelina de faire un tour dans le Londres Moldus et au fil de la discussion, je lui avais parlé de l'école de plongée. Au départ réticente, Angelina avait accepté quand je lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Nous nous sommes alors rendus à Aberdeen en transplanant, et sommes allés au rendez-vous donné par l'école.

Un autre couple était présent à la leçon. De là, un homme nous a expliqué les principales règles de plongé. Tout d'abord, j'appris pour le coup qu'on ne pouvait pas parler sous l'eau – ou du moins, que les Moldus n'avaient pas trouvé la façon de le faire – et qu'il fallait parler uniquement avec des signes. L'homme nous enseigna les plus importants. Angelina buvait ses moindres paroles, mais moi je commençais sérieusement à paniquer.

Puis, l'homme nous expliqua qu'il faudrait déboucher nos oreilles à plusieurs reprises à cause de la pression de l'eau. Le phénomène était similaire, apparemment, à celui qu'on ressentait en montant trop haut et trop vite sur un balai. Bizarre tout de même. Arriva enfin l'explication du « matériel » lui-même.

À la vue des bouteilles, je compris qu'il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part : comment les Moldus pouvaient-ils promettre de rester une demi-heure sous l'eau alors que la bouteille ne devait pas excéder vingt litres ?

L'homme nous préconisait de respirer lentement, mais tout de même : on ne tiendrait pas plus de deux minutes sous l'eau. L'homme nous informa également de ne pas remonter trop vite à la surface, le mélange d'air de la bouteille pouvant s'avérer dangereux dans ces cas-là.

Ben voyons ! En plus de nous faire risquer la noyade, ils allaient nous faire respirer de l'air trafiqué ! Ils voulaient nous tuer, oui !

Je tentai de dissimuler mon avis pour ne pas inquiéter Angelina et nous montâmes sur le petit bateau gonflable qui allait nous amener à notre lieu de plongée. Sur le trajet, Angelina se serra contre moi, visiblement surexcitée. Elle était magnifique dans sa combinaison noire moulante. Ces épais cheveux noirs étaient dissimulés dans une capuche qui lui recouvrait presque entièrement le visage, mais ses yeux bruns étincelaient de bonheur. Elle m'embrassa.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? demandai-je.

— Ton idée est géniale, répondit-elle. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

— Soyez prudents, répéta alors notre professeur. La plongée est une expérience super, mais il faut être très attentif car le danger n'est pas totalement absent.

— Vous voulez que je reste à bord ? laissai-je échapper.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, se voulut rassurant le professeur. Nous sommes là pour veiller sur vous. Ce que je veux, c'est que vous passiez un bon moment pour ensuite raconter à vos proches à quel point la plongée est géniale. Enfilez vos bouteilles, ajouta-t-il quelques instants plus tard, on arrive. »

Le bateau s'arrêta près d'une bouée, à laquelle le professeur l'amarra. Puis il commença à se préparer, tandis qu'un de ses collègues se jeta à l'eau. Puis, ils nous invitèrent à les rejoindre, laissant l'autre couple à bord. Je vérifiai que ma ceinture était bien bouclée, ma bouteille bien attachée et mon masque bien en place. Tout semblait agrandi.

J'allai pour donner un dernier avertissement à Angelina, lui faire un rapide discours, mais celle-ci s'était déjà jetée à l'eau. Je lançai un regard à l'autre couple, dont le mari semblait compatissant. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je mis l'embout du « détenbeurre » dans la bouche et me jeta en arrière.

Le contact de l'eau me glaça, malgré la combinaison. Je restai ainsi immobile, comme nous l'avait expliqué notre professeur, attendant que je sois stabilisé. Puis je dépliai mes jambes et commençai à regarder tout autour de moi.

Le paysage sous-marin était magnifique, avec à quelques mètres de moi seulement de magnifiques poissons jaune vif, et des coraux de toutes les couleurs. Je vis un des plongeurs se diriger vers moi. Il me demanda si tout allait bien, je lui répondis que ça allait. Il me demanda si j'arrivais à respirer, et, à ma grande surprise, je constatai que j'y arrivais sans problème. L'air était légèrement sec, mais cela ressemblait à de l'air normal. Le plongeur me fit signe de le suivre, et je nageai ainsi en m'éloignant du bateau, en rasant la surface, puis il me demanda de sortir la tête de l'eau.

« Bon, vous avez réussi le plus facile ! Entrer dans l'eau. Maintenant, nous allons descendre à trois mètres de profondeur. Votre gilet est gonflable. Il utilise l'air de votre bouteille Actuellement, il est gonflé à bloc, c'est pour cela que vous flottez. En tirant sur cette poignée, vous expulser l'air du gilet, ce qui vous fait descendre. Faites attention, car vous pouvez aller très vite. Avec cette poignée, vous remplissez votre gilet et remontez à la surface.

— Cool, répondis-je. Donc dès que j'ai un problème, je tire à fond là-dessus.

— Surtout pas ! Je vous ai déjà expliqué qu'il était dangereux de remonter trop vite. Même si à la profondeur où nous allons, ce n'est pas très grave, vous devez quand même remonter lentement. Vous n'aurez normalement pas besoin d'utiliser ses poignées.

— Ah… Et comment je descends dans ce cas ?

— Nous allons descendre ensemble. Une fois au fond de l'eau, vous vous mettrez à plat ventre, comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure. Si vous rencontrez des obstacles, vous les contournerez. Pour monter et descendre, sans utiliser votre gilet, vous utiliserez vos poumons. En les gonflant, cela vous fera remonter en expirant votre air, vous descendrez. Ne soyez pas trop brusque cependant. Inspirez et expirez normalement.

— Euh… D'accord.

— Bon, et bien c'est parti ! »

Le plongeur remit son détembeurre en bouche, je fis de même. Puis, il actionna nos deux poignées pour dégonflée nos gilets. Lentement mais inlassablement, je me sentis entraîner vers le fond, sans le moindre effort. L'eau me submergea complètement. La surface s'éloigna lentement au-dessus de ma tête, puis la descente s'arrêta.

Mes pieds se trouvaient à quelques centimètres d'un récif. Je m' allongeai et commençai à suivre mon moniteur attitré. En effet, Angelina était avec le collègue. Elle nageait comme un poisson dans l'eau et me faisait de grands gestes frénétiques pour me manifester sa joie. J'essayai de lui répondre avec la même conviction.

Le spectacle était magnifique. On avait l'impression d'être en suspension dans l'air, on avançait lentement. C'était presque reposant. Seul le bruit de ma respiration venait troubler le silence qui m'entourait, et seules les bulles venaient troubler ma vision.

Mon moniteur me fit avancer en ligne droite, frôlant les récifs. Je vérifiais toutes les deux minutes la quantité d'air qui me restait et fus surpris de voir que la bouteille était à peine entamée. Soudain, un rocher apparu devant nous. Il y avait une petite crevasse à la base et le moniteur se faufila à l'intérieur. Je restai immobile, appréhendant ce qui allait se passait. Mais je vis Angelina et son moniteur passer devant sans hésitation.

Je me calmai puis dégonflai mes poumons lentement. Je me sentis m'enfoncer et je pus rejoindre la crevasse. Il y avait une sorte de passage sous le rocher au bout duquel mon moniteur m'attendait. Je m'y engageai et le traversai sans me précipiter. C'est alors qu'un horrible poisson surgit devant moi. La surprise et la peur me firent lâcher le détembeurre.

J'expulsais tout l'air de mes poumons en criant, mais aucun son ne sorti de ma bouche. Le manque d'air commençant à se faire sentir, j'essayai instinctivement de respirer. Mais j'avalai que de l'eau, dont le goût salé était affreux. Je fus alors prit d'une véritable quinte de toux, essayant de chasser l'eau de mes poumons.

Mon moniteur arriva enfin à la rescousse et me rendit mon détembeurre. Je le pris et respira un grand coup pour reprendre mon souffle. Cela eut alors comme effet de me faire monter en flèche et me retrouver bloqué au plafond du passage. La panique commença à m'envahir, ce qui n'arrangeait rien du tout.

Mon moniteur ne se fit pas prier. Il m'attrapa le bras et me fis remonter à la surface. Une fois à l'air libre, je vomis littéralement un bon litre d'eau et tentai de reprendre mon souffle. Mon corps tout entier tremblait. On me ramena sur le bateau tandis que l'autre couple se préparait. Angelina vint me rejoindre une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'air inquiète.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

— J'ai failli me noyer, répondis-je.

— Ah… Mais tu n'as rien ? Tu as pu sortir de l'eau à temps. Frank est vraiment super. C'est fini maintenant, on oublie tout ça.

— Comment veux-tu oublier ça ?

— En se rappelant de ce magnifique cadeau que tu m'as fait, » répondit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. « C'était génial !

— Tu trouves génial que je me noie ? La prochaine fois, je tombe de mon balai si tu veux.

— Oh, ne joue pas les Augreys. Avoue que tu t'es amusé toi aussi !

— Angelina, j'ai failli mourir, essayai-je de la raisonner.

— Mais non voyons ! Tu es un sorcier ! Il t'aurait suffi de transplaner à l'air libre et te voilà sauver. Ne me dis pas que tu as paniqué sous l'eau ?

— Euh… Non, non bien sûr…

— Tu as pensé à transplaner, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que oui, mentis-je. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire… Il y avait des Moldus.

— Il devait avoir bien une autre solution. Un sortilège de Têtenbulle par exemple. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer vu que tu ne pouvais te noyer.

— Tu as sûrement raison, finis-je par dire. »

Je restai silencieux tout le trajet du retour, à la fois honteux d'avoir échoué et stupide de ne pas avoir pensé à utiliser la magie pour me sortir de là.


	3. Chapter 3 L'aéroport

**Chapitre 3**

 **L'aéroport**

Je sais que j'ai délibérément abandonné ma famille pendant trois longues années, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'abandonner à mon tour en territoire hostile, ou du moins inconnu. Ma mère m'avait tout de suite pardonné, trop heureuse de me revoir en vie. Bien sûr, ce bonheur avait été en grande partie amoindri par la mort de Fred.

Mort que George me reprochait d'ailleurs. Il m'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt, de ne pas avoir profité avec toute la famille des moments où Fred était encore vivant. Charlie et Bill m'avait eux aussi pardonné. Ron m'en voulait encore pour la lettre que je lui avais envoyée – « Comment oses-tu me demander d'abandonner mon meilleur ami ? » – et Ginny avait décidé de suivre le mouvement.

Quant à mon père… Il ne m'avait pas parlé pendant un mois après la Bataille de Poudlard. Ce silence m'avait rongé intérieurement durant tout l'été. J'avais pris sur moi d'aller le voir et nous avions longuement discuté. Discuté de mes choix, de nos erreurs et de ses idées.

Au fil des années, le calme était revenu au sein de la famille, et j'étais de nouveau considéré comme un Weasley à part entière. Mais voilà que mon père me lance un ultime défi.

Mon travail au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale m'oblige à me rendre dans d'autres pays assez fréquemment. Et aujourd'hui, je dois me rendre le plus vite possible dans ce doux et lointain pays qu'est le Mexique – l'organisateur de la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch – pour rencontrer mon homologue local.

Mais un problème de taille vient se posé à moi : le Département des Transports Magiques a annulé tous les voyages en Portoloin à l'intérieur, ou vers l'extérieur, du pays en raison d'une déficience dans le réseau. Le transplanage aussi lointain étant également à exclure, me voilà bien ennuyé. Ce fut à ce moment que mon père avait décidé de me faire part d'une idée :

« Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas l'avion ?

— L'avyons ? demandai-je.

— Oui, l'avion. Tu sais ? Je t'en ai déjà parlé ! C'est ce qu'utilisent les Moldus pour traverser les continents. C'est plus long que le transplanage ou le Portoloin, mais c'est plus confortable et rapide que le balai.

— Et pourquoi devrais-je prendre l'avyons ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il puisse me permettre d'aller au Mexique si facilement.

— Détrompe-toi ! Il y a des vals tous les jours. Il suffit d'aller dans l'air au port et de demander une place. C'est facile ! »

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai dans l'air au port de Londres deux heures plus tard. J'avais laissé mon père se diriger vers le guichet, où il avait obtenu une place de dernière minute pour le val Londres-Mexico. Arrivée prévue à quatorze heures, heure locale… Pile ce qu'il me fallait. Le départ était dans un peu moins d'une heure. Mon père garda le bout de papier sur lequel étaient inscrites toutes les informations nécessaires et l'étudiait très attentivement dans les moindres détails.

Si je n'étais pas si désespéré, je lui aurais très volontiers laissé ma place. Mais mon père ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et voulait absolument me faire monter à bord. Il me laissa donc au bout d'une file d'attente vers un autre guichet, où les Moldus confiaient leurs valises. Ne partant que pour quelques jours, mon sac était deux fois plus petit que les leurs. Et il était hors de question que je le laisse entre les mains de parfaits inconnus : impossible de concevoir qu'ils mettent la main sur mes affaires.

Premièrement parce que c'était personnel, mais surtout je n'osais imaginer leur réaction face à ma liasse de parchemin et les quelques photos que j'avais emmené avec moi. Arriva enfin mon tour. Une jeune Moldue me faisait face, habillée dans un uniforme assez maussade. C'était bien dommage car elle était particulièrement jolie. Un rapide coup d'œil à ses voisines me fit constater qu'elle était bien la seule.

« Votre carte d'embarquement et votre passeport, monsieur.

— Pardon ?

— Votre carte d'embarquement et votre passeport, répéta-t-elle, s'il vous plait.

— Euh… Oui, oui… Attendez une seconde… Alors… La carte d'embardement… »

La panique commençait à s'insinuer en moi. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle me demandait. Son regard poli devient rapidement suspicieux et elle jeta des coups d'œil furtifs à ses voisines. Puis son regard se posa sur le bout de papier que mon père avait acheté.

« Monsieur, je vous demande votre carte d'embarquement et votre passeport. Vous parlez anglais ? Vous me comprenez ? ¿ _Habla inglés?_

— Euh… Je suis anglais, bredouillai-je trop chamboulé pour m'offusquer.

— Dans ce cas, vous me comprenez. Donnez-moi votre carte d'embarquement et votre passeport ou j'appelle la sécurité ! »

L'ultimatum semblait sérieux. Je devenais de plus en plus nerveux. Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir à faire avec la sécurité moldue. Cela risquait de poser des ennuis gênants. Je posai le bout de papier que j'avais dans les mains sur le comptoir et commença à chercher dans mon sac. La jeune Moldue prit le bout de papier.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Votre passeport s'il vous plait. »

J'avais eu de la chance. Ce bout de papier s'appelait donc une carte d'embardement. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver le passe de port. Au nom, je me dis qu'il devait sans doute s'agir d'un objet me donnant l'autorisation de prendre l'avion. Le problème était que je n'en avais pas. Fallait-il en acheter un avec la carte d'embardement ? Non, je n'avais rien vu de tel proposer à l'autre guichet.

Il devait donc s'agir de quelque chose à obtenir avant de prendre l'avyons. La Moldue commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et visiblement n'allait pas tarder à appeler la sécurité. Je n'avais pas le choix. Le plus rapidement et discrètement possible, je plongeai la main dans ma poche, prit ma baguette. De l'autre, je pris un des prospectus disponibles sur le guichet. Puis je lançai un sortilège de Confusion.

« Voici mon passe de port.

— Merci, monsieur… Weasley. Ce n'est pas très commun.

— Plus que vous ne le pensez, assurai-je avec un grand sourire.

— Avez-vous des bagages à enregistrer ?

— Juste ce sac que je garde avec moi.

— Bien. »

La Moldue regarda mon « passe de port », ainsi que ma carte d'embardement. Elle regarda une sorte de cadre où un schéma compliqué était dessiné. Des lignes totalement incompréhensibles pour moi apparurent, mais visiblement la Moldue savait ce qu'elle faisait. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, elle me rendit ma carte d'embardement avec un grand sourire. Je le lui rendis et me dirigeai vers la porte quarante-huit.

Les Moldus se compliquaient bien la vie, mais s'il y avait une chose pour laquelle ils étaient meilleurs que nous, c'était la signalisation. Autant il était impossible de se retrouver dans le Ministère si on ne connaissait pas le Département qu'on souhaitait rejoindre, autant il était impossible de se perdre dans l'air au port : d'immenses panneaux me conduisirent à travers de vastes halls où un nombre incalculable de personnes se déplaçaient.

Après un long trajet, j'arrivai devant une nouvelle file d'attente. Celle-ci serpentait sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à un espace étrange. En effet, cinq arches blanches étaient postées les unes à côté des autres, chacune ayant à ses côtés sur sorte de boîte. Chaque arche avait sa propre file et je reconnu des agents de sécurité à proximité de chacune d'elle. Les Moldus s'avançaient, s'arrêtaient devant les arches et lorsque l'homme de sécurité le leur disait, ils passaient sous l'arche.

De temps en temps, une sorte d'alarme retentissait et le Moldu était immédiatement fouillé. Bien curieuse façon de voyager. Je me demandai surtout pourquoi les Moldus faisaient tout ce cirque pour un simple voyage. La file avançait lentement et ce n'est qu'en arrivant au bout que je compris le rôle des boîtes à côté des arches. En réalité, les Moldus posaient leurs sacs sur une sorte de tapis et ceux-ci entraient dans la boîte pour sortir de l'autre côté. Bien curieuse invention dont l'utilité m'échappait totalement. Vint mon tour. Je me mis dans l'une des cinq files, posai mon sac sur le tapis et attendis l'autorisation.

« Vous n'avez aucun objet métallique sur vous ? demanda un membre de la sécurité.

— Euh… Non.

— Pas de clés ? Pas de téléphones portables dans les poches ? Aucun appareil électronique ?

— Non, répondis-je en ne comprenant pas le moindre mot de ce qu'il me disait.

— Avez-vous un ordinateur portable, un appareil photo ou une caméra dans votre sac à main ?

— Non plus.

— Très bien. Passez sous le portique s'il vous plait. »

J'avançai, regardant cette arche qui s'appelait donc port à tique. Bien étrange nom. Cela signifiait-il que des tiques allaient nous attaquaient ? Je regardai avec appréhension ce port, pris mon inspiration et le traversa. Aussitôt une alarme retentit. La panique revint à la vitesse d'un Magyar.

« Monsieur, veuillez étendre les bras s'il vous plait, me demanda un autre Moldu.

— Euh… D'accord. »

Je me décalai légèrement, et étendit les bras. L'homme vint avec une étrange baguette magique, plus longue et plus large qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Il parcourut mon corps avec, et je compris qu'il devait plutôt s'agir d'une sorte de Sonde de sincérité. Le Moldu suivit les contours de mon corps et la Sonde se mit à émettre un son lorsqu'il approcha de ma poche.

« Veuillez vider vos poches s'il vous plait. »

Je m'exécutai, ne voulant pas m'attirer des ennuis. Mes poches contenaient seulement de l'argent et ma baguette. Ne voulant pas éveiller de soupçons, je décidai de ne sortir que mes quelques Mornilles. Les Moldus les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Leurs têtes alternaient des Mornilles à la mienne dans la plus totale synchronisation.

« Monsieur de quoi s'agit-il ?

— Euh… De pièce de monnaies.

— Vous vous moquez de moi ? Des pennys de cette taille ?

— Ce… ce ne sont pas des pennys. Ce sont… ce sont des pièces d'un pays… lointain.

— Et vous gardez ces pièces sur vous ?

— Ca me porte chance, répondis-je dans la plus totale improvisation.

— Hum… Veuillez repasser sous le portique s'il vous plait. »

Je m'exécutai. L'alarme se déclencha encore. Cette fois-ci, c'était à cause de ma montre. Le Moldu préféra me fouiller au corps, pour gagner du temps. Les autres s'impatientaient de l'autre côté. Il me fit enlever ma ceinture. Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva : il tomba sur ma baguette magique.

Son regard était encore plus stupéfait que pour les Mornilles. Et je me voyais mal leur expliquer ce dont il s'agissait. Cependant, le Moldu ne me demanda rien, posa ma baguette magique à côté de mes affaires et me demanda de repasser sous le port à tique. Cette fois-ci, rien ne se produisit. Le Moldu me rendit mes affaires sans un mot.

Je repartis, avec mon sac, non sans jeter un coup d'œil inquiet derrière moi. Les Moldus de la sécurité étaient visiblement pris d'un fou rire.

« Le vol BA 7456 à destination de Mexico, départ prévu à onze heures vingt-huit, début de l'embarquement porte quarante-huit. »

La voix féminine me cloua sur place. D'où pouvait-elle bien provenir ? Je n'avais pas compris entièrement la phrase, mais visiblement le voyage pour Mexico allait bientôt partir. Et il était peu probable qu'un autre avyons fasse le même voyage en même temps que le mien. De plus, elle avait indiqué la porte de ma carte d'embardement.

Je suivis donc les panneaux, marchant à grandes enjambées et arriva enfin devant la porte quarante-huit. Elle se trouvait dans un immense hall rempli de Moldus, et d'où on accédait à d'autres portes. De longues baies vitrées faisaient le tour de ce hall et je pus voir les avyons de l'autre côté.

Il s'agissait d'une immense boite métallique, ressemblait très vaguement à un oiseau, mais dont l'origine m'était inconnue. Des fenêtres étaient visibles sur tout son long, les ailes ne pouvaient visiblement pas se plier, deux immenses tonneaux se trouvaient sous chacune d'elles et la queue n'était pas dans le bon sens. D'ailleurs, deux autres ailes se trouvaient sous la queue. Enfin, les pattes étaient en réalité des roues.

Comment cet oiseau pouvait-il bien voler ?

Ce fut donc avec une appréhension totale que je tendis ma carte d'embardement à une autre Moldue et m'engouffrai dans la passerelle me conduisant à l'avion. Et lorsque je m'assis dans les fauteuils les plus inconfortables qui aient existé, je me demandais pourquoi j'avais suivi l'idée de mon père.


	4. Chapter 4 Le chasseur

**Chapitre 4**

 **Le Chasseur**

Les dragons avaient toujours étaient ma grande passion. Quand cette passion m'était venue remontait à trop loin pour que je m'en souvienne. Cette passion était depuis devenue mon métier et cela faisait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre. Ce fut à ce moment-là également que je découvris une passion partagé par beaucoup de mes collègues de travail : la chasse.

Le principe même me révoltait, car il était inhumain de vouloir tuer une créature quelque qu'elle soit. Même s'il s'agissait d'une Manticore ou d'un Moremplis. Toutes ces créatures, même les plus horribles, les plus dégoutantes et les plus cruelles, constituaient ce qui faisait la beauté de notre monde. Et pourtant, des sorciers prenaient un malin plaisir à le détruire. Mais très vite, je m'étais aperçu que les sorciers n'étaient rien comparés à leurs voisins Moldus.

Autant, ceux d'entre nous qui chassaient le faisaient avec précaution et dans le respect de la nature, ne tuant que les animaux faibles ou âgés autant les Moldus tuaient tout ce qui leurs passait sous la main. C'était une amie Née-Moldue qui me l'avait appris. Et un jour, elle décida de m'emmener dans sa famille, où la chasse se perpétrait de père en fils.

Je me retrouvai ainsi au sein de cette famille, qui logeait dans la banlieue de Liverpool. Nathalie, mon amie, et moi arrivâmes dans la soirée du vendredi, qui se résuma aux présentations et à un dîner tellement copieux que je sentis mon pantalon geindre légèrement.

Les parents de Nathalie, ainsi que son frère, étaient au courant de ma situation de sorcier, mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils ne me posèrent pas plus de questions que nécessaire. Et je m'en tins à la même ligne de conduite, souriant intérieurement en imaginant mon père à ma place. C'était lui qui, finalement, m'avait convaincu – poussé serait plus juste – à suivre Nathalie. Je pensais qu'il agissait pour le compte de Maman, mais maintenant, je me disais qu'il le faisait de son propre côté.

Après le dîner, Hubert et Bernard – le père et le frère de Nathalie – se mirent devant la « télévizion », dont j'avais appris par mon père qu'il s'agissait de l'objet qu'on retrouvait le plus fréquemment chez les Moldus. Ils regardèrent à un match de foute baule, le sport le plus populaire chez les Moldus. Je me joignis à eux, pour faire plaisir à Nathalie. Mais je me rendis très vite compte que cela ne valait pas le Quidditch.

Certes, c'était un sport plus physique, du fait que c'étaient les joueurs eux-mêmes qui couraient, mais l'intérêt restait cependant limité puisqu'il suffisait juste de marquer des buts. Mais Hubert et Bernard semblaient surexcités à regarder leur équipe favorite, qui gagna le match en ne marquant que deux malheureux petits buts… Qui ne valaient qu'un point chacun. Nathalie me montra ma chambre et je m'endormis assez rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé à l'aube par Julia, la mère de Nathalie, qui vint frapper à ma porte. Je me préparai dans un demi-sommeil, avant de me rendre dans le salon prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Tout comme le dîner, celui-ci fut particulièrement copieux et je ne pus qu'engloutir que deux tartines et un peu de thé avant que mon ventre ne soit de nouveau rempli. Hubert était déjà prêt, dans sa tenue de chasseur, un long tube métallique en bandoulière sur son épaule droite.

« Bonjour Charlie ! Prêt pour votre première partie de chasse ?

— Je termine mon déjeuner et j'arrive.

— Prévoyez de bonnes chaussures. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. »

Puis Hubert sortit dans le jardin et se dirigea vers une petite cabane située au fond. Je terminai mes tartines puis regagnai ma chambre. Je suivis les conseils de mon hôte et enfilai mes bottes en cuir de dragon. Je passai ma veste par-dessus les épaules, puis je sortis rejoindre la famille de Nathalie, dans leur voiture.

Celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec la vieille Ford Anglia de papa : elle était immense. Elle possédait de grosse roue, et de la boue constellait le bas des portes. Je montai à l'intérieur, sur la banquette arrière. Nous roulâmes sur une route de campagne pendant quelques minutes avant de nous engager dans un chemin. Les branches cinglaient les vitres et les portes, nous étions secoués par l'aspect chaotique du chemin, mais nous continuâmes d'avancer sans rencontrer de problème.

Puis soudain, Hubert se gara dans une clairière, arrêta la voiture et sortit. Les autres l'imitèrent pendant qu'il se dirigeait à l'arrière et ouvrit la porte.

Il sortit plusieurs exemplaires du long tube en métal, qu'il tendit à ses enfants. Puis il prit une boîte posée au fond, en sortit deux cylindres rouges, dont une des faces était dorée. Il en donna plusieurs à Bernard et Nathalie, qui les rangèrent dans leurs poches. Ils ouvrirent leurs tubes en fer et placèrent deux des cylindres. Hubert tendit un tube dans ma direction.

« Voici un Browning Auto-5. Il s'agit d'un fusil semi-automatique…

— Pardon ?

— C'est un fusil… Une arme à feu…

— Papa, Charlie ne sait pas ce qu'est une arme à feu, intervint Nathalie.

— Ah… Comment vous expliquez… Il s'agit d'une sorte de vos baguettes magiques. Sauf que celle-ci ne sert qu'à… endommager votre cible.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Vous utilisez des balles. Vous les chargez dans votre fusil puis vous tirez. Une petite pièce en métal va venir percuter votre balle, ce qui va produire une étincelle et faire exploser la poudre présente. L'effet sera d'éjecter la balle dans la direction que vous visez.

— Euh… C'est comme une serbe-à-canne ? tentai-je.

— C'est cela ! » confirma Hubert, visiblement ravi. « Mais en plus puissant et plus… évolué. Votre balle se dirige tout droit et va blesser, mortellement ou non, votre cible.

— Même si celle-ci se déplace ?

— Non. Pour atteindre votre cible, c'est comme avec vos sortilèges. Vous devez la viser et vous assurer qu'elle ne bouge plus. Si vous lancez votre sortilège sur une personne et que celle-ci bouge, vous la ratez ?

— Euh… Oui.

— Et bien c'est pareil avec ce fusil.

— Vous dites fut zi, arme à feu, Brownie Oto 5… Vous avez tant de nom pour ça ? »

Hubert resta silencieux quelque secondes, visiblement pris de court. Il cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Une arme à feu désigne l'ensemble des armes utilisant ce principe. Un fusil de chasse est une famille regroupant les armes à feu avec un long canon – ce long tube en métal – et servant à la chasse. Enfin, Browning Auto-5 est le nom de ce modèle.

— Vous êtes très fort pour vous compliquer la vie, vous les Moldus.

— Il paraît. Bien, prenez votre fusil et vos cartouches – elles contiennent vos balles – et dirigeons nous vers notre prochain arrêt ! »

Nous marchâmes à travers les bois durant de longues minutes. Hubert et Bernard tenaient leurs futs zis en main, le kannon légèrement pointé en avant vers le bas. Quant à moi, j'imitai Nathalie en le portant en bandoulière. Comprenant que les Moldus cherchaient une cible, je me calquai sur leurs pas et fis le moins de son possible. Il faisait frais dans le sous-bois, et j'étais content d'avoir pris ma veste.

Soudain, un bruit nous parvint. Par expérience, je reconnu un animal massif qui venait de passer sous un arbuste. Visiblement, Hubert eut la même conclusion car il fit signe à chacun de s'arrêter et de demeurer parfaitement silencieux. Il s'agenouilla lentement puis posa son fut zi au sol. Il attrapa alors une paire de Multiplettes et regarda dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit.

« Quelle bête magnifique ! » s'exclama-t-il à voix basse. « Il doit bien chercher dans les deux cents livres.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? murmurai-je.

— Un sanglier. Venez le voir. » m'invita Hubert en me tendant ses Multiplettes.

Je les pris et regardai au travers. En effet, il y avait un immense sanglier solitaire – sans doute un mâle – en train de fouiller le sol à la recherche de nourriture. J'essayai d'augmenter le zoom en tournant la molette. Mais au lieu d'agrandir l'image, celle-ci devint floue. Je reculai la tête, surpris.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Hubert.

— L'image est devenue floue…

— Vous avez modifié la mise au point.

— …C'est normalement impossible. Ces Multiplettes doivent être défectueuses.

— Ces quoi ? »

Hubert me regarda d'un ai ahuri, tout comme Bernard. En revanche, Nathalie eut du mal à se retenir de rire.

« Multiplettes, répétai-je. Regardez, aucune de ses fonctions ne marche ! ajoutai-je en me concentrant de nouveau sur le sanglier.

— Ce sont des jumelles, déclara Hubert comme si j'étais fou.

— J'ai des frères jumeaux, répondis-je, et je peux vous assure que ça ne ressemble pas à cela. »

Nathalie ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire, faisant fuir par la même occasion le sanglier. Hubert et Bernard nous regardèrent bizarrement.

« Je crois que quelque chose m'échappe, finis-je par dire.

— Je crois qu'à nous aussi, continua Bernard.

— Choc des cultures, » articula difficilement Nathalie en reprenant son souffle. « Charlie, ce ne sont pas des jumelles, les sœurs…

— Je m'en étais douté.

— Ce sont une paire de jumelles pour voir. C'est la version moldue de nos Multiplettes. Elles ne servent qu'à grossir ce que l'on vise, comme le ferai une loupe. »

Puis elle explosa de nouveau de rire tandis que je réalisai peu à peu le décalage de nos deux cultures. Je rendis la paire de jumelles à Hubert, qui les rangea tout aussi déstabilisé que moi. En me relevant, je glissai sur un tronc d'arbre recouvert de mousse. Dans ma chute, j'agrippai le fut zi de Bernard. C'est alors qu'une violente explosion me déchira les tympans et je sentis presque aussitôt une vive brûlure sur mon avant-bras.

« Ça va ? me demanda Bernard plus paniqué que nécessaire.

— Euh… Oui. J'ai juste glissé.

— Vous avez agrippé mon fusil surtout ! Vous auriez pu vous tuer ! La balle a raflé votre bras ! »

Je regardai mon bras et vis en effet que la manche avait été déchirée. Je distinguai ma peau, sur laquelle coulait une longue traînée de sang. Je l'essuyai de mon bras valide et Hubert me donna de l'eau pour nettoyer. Cela picota un peu, mais la blessure ne saignait plus.

Dommage que ma baguette fût restée dans ma chambre, j'aurais pu arranger ça en un clin d'œil. Voyant que ma vie n'était plus en danger – même si un dragon aurait quand même causé plus de dégâts à mon avis – Nathalie arbora un nouveau sourire.

« Avec tout ce raffut, je crois que la partie de chasse est terminée ! »


	5. Chapter 5 L'ordinateur

**Chapitre 5**

 **L'ordinateur**

La banque n'est pas le moyen le plus simple de se faire des amis. Tout d'abord, c'était l'endroit d'où l'on gérait l'argent de tout le monde. Et, à de rares exceptions près, tout le monde vouait une relation très fusionnelle avec son tas de pièces enfermé à Gringotts. Notre rôle est donc de s'assurer qu'aucune pièce ne manque, ainsi que de transmettre le montant exacte de la somme.

Nous avons également le rôle de nous occuper des transferts de fonds d'un coffre à un autre, de s'assurer que les salaires entraient et que les abonnements étaient payés. Et pour comptabiliser tout cela, nous n'avons qu'un seul outil : notre cerveau. Et comme toute chose naturelle, celui-ci n'était pas exempt de défauts.

Et sur la quantité incroyable de coffres, de mouvements de fonds et de retraits, il y en a bien quelques-uns pour lesquelles on se trompe et où dix Gallions viennent remplacer dix Noises. Nous sommes humains.

Même les Gobelins faisaient des erreurs – plus rarement que nous, certes – ce qui était légèrement rassurant.

Cependant, et il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le sorcier moyen n'aimait pas que son argent disparaisse sans raison apparente. Et lorsque vous devez le lui annoncer en face, ce n'est pas avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il quittera votre bureau, ni avec un hydromel de cinquante ans d'âge qu'il entrera la fois suivante. Et quand vos employeurs – les Gobelins donc – cherchaient à minimiser au maximum ces erreurs, il arrivait immanquablement que vos collègue finissaient par vous dénoncer dans le seul but de bien se faire voir et montrer qu'il y a pire que soit.

Lorsque vous travailliez à Gringotts, vos amis se comptaient sur les doigts des deux mains. Sans compter que cette liste était fluctuante : en effet, si par mégarde de l'argent arrivait en plus dans un coffre quelconque, vous devriez prévoir un endroit où ranger la caisse de ce fameux hydromel de cinquante ans d'âge.

C'était après une des très nombreuses discussions lors de l'une des nombreuses fêtes d'anniversaire de la famille – celle de Molly, la fille de Percy si je ne me trompe pas – que mon père m'avait parlé d'une idée révolutionnaire qui pourrait grandement améliorer mes journées au travail.

« Tu sais, les Moldus sont des gens très ingénieux, m'expliquait-il. N'ayant pas de magie, ils ont inventé un nombre incroyable d'objets.

— Papa, ça fait trente-cinq ans que j'entends la même chose. Je sais que les Moldus sont très ingénieux. Mais ça n'empêche pas que nous avons un grave problème de comptabilité depuis plusieurs mois. La demande croissante d'ouverture de coffre nous inonde de paperasse et nous n'arrivons plus à suivre convenablement chaque Noise.

— Et bien justement ! Harry m'a parlé d'une merveilleuse invention qui permet de compter de grandes quantités d'argent très rapidement et sans erreurs !

— Ah, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— L'or de Nathan.

— Pardon ? demandai-je.

— C'est un objet qui marche à l'elektricité, comme la plupart des inventions moldues. Il peut faire des millions de tâches en même temps, dont compter l'argent. Harry m'a expliqué : tu mets l'argent présent dans le coffre et dès que tu as besoin d'en rajouter, ou d'en retirer, tu mets la somme correspondante et hop, l'or de Nathan te calcule le contenu du coffre en une fraction de seconde.

« Harry m'a également expliqué qu'on peut aussi écrire avec, s'envoyer des messages, jouer et même voir des photos ! »

Mon père avait l'air vraiment passionné par cet étrange objet, alors je pris l'idée folle de suivre son avis. Je demandai à Harry de m'aider à acheter cet or de Nathan, qui en réalité s'appelait un nord donateur… Nom encore plus étrange. Nous nous rendîmes dans une étrange boutique, pleine de Moldus et dont tous les produits semblaient fonctionnait à l'elektricité.

Il y en avait de toutes les tailles : des imitations de nos tableaux sans le vernis qui les caractérise et renvoyant tous la même image, des radios de toutes formes et même des petits boîtiers avec un tableau incorporé et des touches portant des numéros et des lettres justes en dessous.

Harry et mon père me laissèrent devant le rayon des nord donateurs et se dirigèrent vers les tableaux. Un Moldu s'approcha de moi, ses dents blanches étincelantes m'éblouissant momentanément.

« Bonjour monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Euh… Je voudrais un nord donateur…

— Un nord… Je vous demande pardon ? Nous… nous n'avons pas de ça ici.

— Ah bon ? Et dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses à côté de vous ?

— Ce sont des ordinateurs.

— Des ors dinature ? demandai-je en me demandant bien quel nom les Moldus pouvaient encore inventer.

— Oui. Quel model cherchez-vous ? Vous préférés Windows ou Mac ?

— Pourquoi aurai-je besoin d'une fenêtre ou d'une macque ?

— Pardon ?

— Je suis venu pour un or dinature et vous me proposez une fenêtre ou une macque !

— Mais monsieur ! Vous devez choisir votre système d'exploitation si vous voulez faire fonctionnez votre ordinateur !

— Choisir quoi ? »

Le vendeur me regarda avec un regard dément. Il devait me prendre pour un fou à lier. Il regarda autour de lui furtivement mais tous ses collègues étaient occupés. Il soupira longuement et m'expliqua alors ce qu'était un système d'exploitation. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec une forme quelconque d'esclavage.

En réalité, les ors dinatures ne pouvait pas fonctionner tels quels. Ils avaient besoin d'un système d'exploitation pour pouvoir « tourner », système qui me permettrait d'accomplir les diverses tâches. Il en existait plusieurs et chacun avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Voyant que je n'avais jamais vu d'ors dinatures de ma vie, le vendeur me conseilla de prendre une fenêtre car j'aurai moins de choses à faire.

Il me montra les différents modèles. Un or dinature était constitué d'une boîte à laquelle était intégré un tableau – que les Moldus appelaient écran – relié à une autre boîte, une « tour ». Apparemment, c'était le cœur de l'or dinature, car le vendeur m'expliqua que je pouvais changer tous les autres composants sauf celui-ci. Cette tour elle-même était composée de composant aux noms si étranges que je ne les compris pas.

Les ors dinatures disposait également d'une planche sur laquelle était posés différents boutons avec les lettres et les chiffres, ainsi que quelques symboles étranges. Il y avait également une petite boîte, reliées elle aussi à un fil, que le vendeur me présenta comme une « souris ».

Je jetai mon dévolu sur le premier de la rangée, sans me soucier des caractéristiques que me vantait le vendeur. Celui-ci opina du chef puis se dirigea vers un or dinature. Il me donna une facture pour que j'aille payer et retirer mon or dinature. Je rejoignis Harry et lui donnai ma facture pour qu'il s'occupe du paiement.

Une fois chez moi – Gringotts ne disposait pas d'électricité et Fleur avait cédé au caprice de Victoire qui voulait un jouet moldu qui malheureusement nécessitait l'élektricité – j'entrepris d'installer ma nouvelle acquisition. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je n'étais pas plus avancé.

 _Heureusement que c'est la version simple et facile d'accès que j'ai achetée_ , pensai-je.

Un or dinature était essentiellement composé de fils. Un livre m'expliquait succinctement comment effectuer mon installation, mais je n'y comprenais rien. Tous ces fils se mêlaient les uns aux autres et avaient tous des couleurs différentes. Le problème résidait dans le fait que je ne comprenais pas où il fallait les brancher. J'étudiai la tour, essayant de comprendre comment tous ces fils s'agençaient.

Je remarquai alors que la tour elle aussi avait des couleurs par endroit. En essayant de brancher les fils, je constatai que les fils et trous de mêmes couleurs s'emboîtait parfaitement l'un dans l'autre. Heureux de ma découverte, je poursuivis ma tâche, vérifiant les couleurs ainsi que la complémentarité des fils et des trous.

Une heure plus tard, je réussis à brancher le dernier fil. J'allumai mon or dinature. La tour se mit à faire plusieurs bruits étranges, dont un ressemblait à celui du vent. Plusieurs lumières vertes clignotèrent ou restèrent allumées. Cependant, rien d'autre ne se produisit, je regardai l'écran qui restait désespérément noir.

Au bout d'un moment, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et je me replongeai dans le livre. Je feuilletai les pages et trouva enfin la source du problème : il fallait allumer l'écran également ! Les Moldus n'étaient pas encore pratiques. J'appuyai donc sur un autre bouton et l'écran s'illumina. On me souhaitait la bienvenue et on m'invita à continuer.

Un cadre apparut et me demanda de remplir une sorte de formulaire avec mon identité, mon adresse… Je mis un certain temps à comprendre que je devais remplir les champs à l'aide de la planche avec les touches. J'appuyai sur le W, et un W noir apparut à l'écran. Je remplis donc lentement la première case. Puis je regardai l'écran.

Un trait noir clignotait après le m, mais il ne se passait rien. Comment passer à la case suivante ? Je vis alors une petite flèche blanche en plein milieu de l'écran. Si la planche servait à écrire, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire bouger la flèche… Je compris qu'il devait s'agir de la « souris », et en effet, lorsque je la déplaçai, la flèche se déplaça aussi.

Je la positionnai sur la case suivante et commençai à écrire. Mais mon nom apparut après mon prénom, attaché. La panique m'envahit. Comment pouvait-t-on faire pour effacer ce qu'on venait d'écrire ? Je l'ignorai totalement. Je supposai qu'un des symboles étranges devait y parvenir, mais lequel ?

Une touche indiquait « entrée ». J'appuyai dessus, et le cadre disparut avant de réapparaître. Une indication disait que je devais remplir les cadres en rouge. Cependant, le petit trait noir clignotait dans le cadre pour mon nom. Je répétai la même opération pour chaque cadre rouge.

Puis, en appuyant une nouvelle fois sur « entrée », le cadre disparut et un écran noir avec de petits dessins le remplaça. Un sablier avait pris la place de la flèche blanche.

Le sablier disparut et j'attendis. Mais rien ne se produisit. Je compris alors que l'installation était terminée. Je pouvais donc commencer à utiliser mon or dinature. Prenant la souris, je fis aller la flèche d'un sens à l'autre. Je vis un petit dessin qui semblait représenter un tableau. Ça devait être ça qui servait à faire les comptes.

Je positionnai la flèche dessus, mais rien ne se passa. J'appuyai alors sur « entrée », mais là aussi, rien ne se passa. J'essayai alors toutes les touches, et plusieurs cadres apparurent alors sur l'écran. Je paniquai réellement : je ne comprenais que le quart de ce qu'ils disaient et certains avaient des dessins représentant un danger.

J'essayai d'autres touches, mais ça empira. Je lis alors attentivement chacun des cadres, mais je n'arrivai pas à les faire disparaître. J'appuyai sur la touche « entrée », mais ceux-ci disparaissaient puis réapparaissaient. Certain étaient composés de longs textes totalement incompréhensible – je me demandai même si c'était de l'anglais – et la plupart était incomplets ou coupés en plein milieu de phrase.

Je sentis mes nerfs sur le point de craquer lorsque soudain, l'écran s'éteignit et l'or dinature redevint silencieux. Fleur apparut alors de l'autre côté de mon bureau, un fil dans les mains.

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'éteindre cette chose, Bill. Tu as les yeux injectés de sang et tu commences à faire peur aux enfants avec tes hurlements.

— Mes… mes hurlements ?

— Oui, tes hurlements. Tu parles à cet objet comme si c'était une personne, comme si tu étais possédé. Je préfère encore que tu continues à faire tes comptes comme avant plutôt que tu deviennes fou. Demanda à Harry ou à ton père de… »

Pris dans un élan que je ne saurai définir, je me levai de mon siège, attrapa l'écran et le jetai à travers la fenêtre de mon bureau. La tour et les autres composants suivirent bientôt. Fleur reculai, terrifiée. Je me tournai vers elle.

« Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'or dinature dans cette maison, est-ce clair ?

— Oui, mon amour. Mais pourquoi n'avoir pas essayé de résoudre tes problèmes avec ta baguette avant de t'emporter à ce point ? » demanda Fleur.

Et en effet, je regardai ma baguette, posée sur le bureau, presque en me narguant. Je me sentis alors pantois, totalement stupide. Je m'étais comporté comme un véritable Moldu et je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer.


	6. Chapter 6 La voiture

**Chapitre 6**

 **La voiture**

J'étais assis sur le muret et j'attendais. Je devais être le plus détendu de notre petit groupe. Le plus vieux également, du moins le plus âgé. Parce qu'à trente-sept ans, on n'est pas considéré comme un vieux, si ? Les autres étaient tous de jeunes adolescents, qui avaient tout au plus vingt ans.

Apparemment, le permis de conduire était une étape que les Moldus préféraient franchir le plus tôt possible. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment cet engouement, mais cela devait sûrement être dû à mon appartenance à la Communauté de sorciers. C'est vrai, pourquoi conduire une voiture alors qu'un balai – ou mieux, le transplanage – pouvait faire l'affaire ? Mais les Moldus n'avaient pas accès à ces moyens de transport, ce qui rendait évident leur envie de passer ce permis.

Chez nous, les enfants pouvaient dès leur plus jeune âge – et si leurs parents en avaient les moyens – voler sur les balais, mais il fallait être majeur pour passer le permis de transplanage, et je me rappelais très bien l'effervescence qui régnait dans la salle commune à Gryffondor lorsque la date des cours avait été transmise.

La fébrilité de ces jeunes Moldus était donc tout à fait compréhensible, du moins pour les sorciers daignant s'y intéresser un tant soit plus. Et je comprenais parfaitement le stress qui les habitait à présent, moi-même ayant ressenti cette boule au creux de l'estomac lorsqu'était venu mon tour de transplaner des Trois Balais à Honeydukes.

J'aurai pu m'abstenir de passer le permis de conduire Moldu – les sorciers l'ayant passé et obtenu étaient encore plus rares que ceux ayant reçu l'Ordre de Merlin première classe avant la chute de Lord Voldemort – mais Hermione avait absolument tenu à ce que je le fasse. Cette suggestion lui avait d'ailleurs été proposé par mon bien aimé père, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire qu'il était déçu qu'aucun de ses enfants ne l'ait obtenu, lui-même ne l'ayant pas.

Lorsqu'il l'avait proposé à Bill et Charlie, ceux-ci avaient quitté le pays Percy avait tout simplement déclaré qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour ses idioties et Ginny avait affirmé qu'elle ne conduirait que lorsque Harry n'aurait plus sa cicatrice – celle au front.

Maman lui avait interdit de poser la question à Fred et George, sans donner de raison supplémentaire. Fred avait pensé que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur de savoir ce dont ils étaient capable de faire avec une machine moldue d'une tonne lancé à toute vitesse alors que déjà, avec leur simple imagination, ils arrivaient à mettre le chaos à Poudlard.

Je pensais plutôt que le contexte de la guerre l'avait inquiété et qu'elle ne voulait pas voir ses fils se disperser à des activités futiles. Après la mort de Fred, papa n'avait plus jamais posé la question à George.

Il ne restait donc plus que moi pour sauver l'honneur de la famille, et je n'avais pas eu voix au chapitre. En effet, Hermione avait passé quelques mois après la chute de Voldemort son permis de conduire, pour faire plaisir à ses parents d'une part, mais aussi affirmer ses racines Moldues. Elle m'avait cependant secrètement confié qu'elle n'aimait pas la conduite, et en avait même peur.

Le comportement des autres usagers, qui allaient à l'encontre totale des règles, la terrorisait. J'avais échappé à la question, sans doute aussi à cause de la guerre, jusqu'à Noël dernier. En effet, mon père avait relancé le sujet mais avant que l'un de nous ait pu l'interrompre, Harry avait alors déclaré l'avoir passé récemment.

Mon père le félicita chaleureusement, et comme il fallait s'y attendre, asséna Harry d'un tas de questions. En rentrant à la maison, Hermione avait suggéré qu'il serait bien d'emmener Rose à King's Cross en voiture plutôt qu'avec d'autres moyens, moldus ou sorciers.

« Ben ça tombe bien, lui avais-je dit, tu as ton permis.

— Ron, tu sais très bien que… Que je n'aime pas conduire.

— Tu as pourtant passé ton permis. Si tu n'aimes pas conduire, pourquoi l'avoir passé ? Tu pouvais dire à tes parents que tu ne voulais pas.

— Tu ne comprends donc pas ! s'était-elle exclamée. Le permis de conduire est une des étapes symbolisant le passage à l'âge adulte chez les Moldus. Je venais de… d'abandonner mes parents… Je les avais envoyés en Australie… Je ne pou… ne pouvais pas… leurs…

— Ne pleure pas Hermione, » l'avais-je réconfortée en la prenant dans mes bras. « Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je sais que ce que tu as fait n'a pas été facile pour toi. Mais c'est la meilleure preuve de courage et d'amitié que tu as montrée à Harry. Cependant, ça ne t'empêche pas de conduire, même si ce n'est que deux fois par an.

— Deux fois ?

— Je n'ai pas fait d'arithmancie, mais septembre et juin, ça fait deux pour moi.

— Parce que tu comptes les laisser à Poudlard pendant les vacances ? » s'était-elle alors scandalisée.

Elle s'était éloignée de moi et m'avait regardé avec son regard féroce qui me fascinait tant, devant lequel je perdais toute combativité. Après de longue discussions, j'avais cependant réussi à lui faire admettre de laisser nos enfants à Poudlard au moins une fois pendant les vacances de Noël, qu'ils vivent cette période magique du château.

« Tu peux donc conduire quatre fois par an, ce n'est pas si dramatique.

— Je ne préfère pas… Et puis nous n'avons pas de voiture !

— C'est toi qui as proposé d'amener nous-même nos enfants en voiture ! Si tu veux le faire, il faudra forcément en acheter une. On en prendra une petite, ça sera plus facile.

— Mais… ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas conduit ! Ce n'est pas conseillé ! Les règles ont pu changer, la façon de conduire aussi…

— Justement, ils sont peut-être devenus moins dangereux et plus respectueux. Et puis je doute qu'ils aient changé grandement les règles. Si j'en crois ce que tu m'as dit à l'époque, elles existent depuis presque cent ans maintenant !

— Oui, mais je ne serai pas au courant des nouvelles… Et si je me fais arrêter ?

— Hermione, soit raisonnable. Tout d'abord, nous ne conduirons que très peu de temps à chaque fois, ce qui diminue nos chances de rencontrer un tôlier…

— Policier, Ron.

— Policier. Puis, nous n'avons pas le profil de criminel : une famille anglaise des plus normales se rendant à la gare.

— Sauf que nous sommes des sorciers.

— Ils ne le sauront jamais. Et puis si cela te fais si peur que ça, je leur lancerai un sortilège de Confusion…

— Ron ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ce sont des policiers ! C'est comme si on lançait un sortilège du Saucisson à un Auror !

— Bon, d'accord, je ne leur ferrai rien. Mais tu n'auras pas d'ennuis. Je doute fort que les Moldus repassent tous les ans leurs examens. Et pourtant, ils n'ont aucuns soucis.

— Mais Ron, ils sont au courant des changements effectués, ils n'ont pas besoin de repasser !

— Bon, et bien nous nous renseigneront. »

C'est ainsi que le week-end suivant, nous nous rendîmes à Londres pour trouver une auto-école. Mon père s'était joint à nous – maman nous avait invités au Terrier, mais suite à notre refus, elle voulut en savoir la raison et Hermione fut incapable de lui mentir – et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux depuis la naissance de Lilly.

Hermione se rendit là où elle avait obtenu son permis. Sa question déboussola un peu l'homme au comptoir, mais il lui proposa de suivre des cours pour qu'elle se remette à niveau. Avant qu'Hermione ou moi-même ne puissions ouvrir la bouche, mon père s'était jeté sur le comptoir. Ce qu'il dit confirma mon pressentiment quant au fait que l'amener avait été une très mauvaise idée.

« Des cours ? Pour passer le permis ? Mon fils se fera un plaisir de les suivre, n'est-ce pas Ron ? Il n'y a pas d'âge pour le passer n'est-ce pas ?

— Euh… Non monsieur. Il faut juste ne pas avoir de contrindications médicales.

— Ron est en parfait santé ! Il se fera un plaisir de passer son permis ! Nous devons nous inscrire je suppose. Il devra suivre des cours, des leçons… Cela coûte sans doute cher…

— Vous pouvez prendre le tarif code plus conduite. Vous payez pour le passage des deux examens théoriques, essentiels, ainsi que pour vingt leçons de conduites et l'inscription à l'examen pratique. »

L'homme nous expliqua les différents tarifs et mon père s'occupa de payer mon inscription. Tout fier et content de lui, il nous invita à prendre un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Hermione ne fit aucune remarque le soir venu, mais je ne pus manquer son sourire en coin qu'elle conserva toute une semaine durant.

Voulant en finir le plus vite avec ce permis, je commençai dès le lendemain les cours théoriques. Avec plusieurs autres « élèves », beaucoup plus jeune que moi, nous nous trouvions devant un ordinateur et répondions à cinquante questions. Puis nous regardions des vidéos de situations quotidiennes et nous devions dire ce qui clochait à chaque fois.

Je passai mon examen théorique au bout d'un mois et demi, et l'obtint du premier coup. Vinrent alors les leçons de conduite où je passai à chaque fois deux heures dans une voiture avec un moniteur qui m'expliquait les règles de conduite. Je compris rapidement que le « code de la route » n'était pas une théorie différente des autres : la pratique exigeait souvent qu'on oublie la théorie de temps à autre.

Après mes vingt leçons, je fus fin prêt pour passer l'examen pratique.

Et à présent, j'attendais patiemment mon tour. Je n'avais pas pris ma baguette magique, pour des raisons évidente, et c'était la seule chose qui pouvait me rendre nerveux. Je vis la voiture de l'auto-école revenir de son périple. Elle se gara sur le parking et l'élève précédent, un jeune garçon, en sortit tremblotant. Les autres se précipitèrent vers lui, mais je fus rapidement convié à rejoindre la voiture.

L'« inspectrice » était une femme d'âge mûr. Elle essayait cependant de paraître plus jeune dans sa façon de s'habiller et de se maquiller. Je m'installai à la place du conducteur. Mon moniteur se trouvait sur la banquette arrière. L'inspectrice me demanda ma carte d'identité et vérifia sur une liste mon nom. Puis elle m'expliqua rapidement ce qui allait se passer.

« Très bien. L'examen commence dès à présent. Nous allons sortir de ce parking. Et nous prendrons à droite. »

Je vérifiai que tout le monde était attaché, je réglai lentement mon siège ainsi que mon vétroriseur. Puis je mis le contact et démarrai la voiture. J'avançai lentement, sans me brusquer, jusqu'à la sortie du parking. Je vérifiai que personne ne venait et m'engageai à droite. L'inspectrice nota quelque chose sur son carnet.

« Très bien. Nous allons suivre cette rue et nous tournerons à gauche au troisième croisement.

— D'accord, » répondis-je simplement.

Mon moniteur engagea la conversation, parlant de divers sujets, tandis que je me concentrai sur la route. C'était le milieu de la matinée et les rues de Londres étaient relativement vides pour l'instant, ce qui facilitait grandement la tâche. À la rue indiquée, je tournai à gauche. L'inspectrice nota quelque chose rapidement sur son carnet et je sentis mon moniteur changeait de position sur la banquette.

Que s'était-il donc passé ? J'avais tourné là où il fallait, et il n'y avait eu personne… Le contrôle ! J'avais oublié de contrôler ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'un charme Sensoriel m'évitait de le faire à chaque fois, mais je n'avais pas pris ma baguette.

« Très bien. Maintenant, vous allez conduire en autonomie totale, m'informa-t-elle. Vous allez prendre la direction de la gare de Waterloo.

— D'accord. »

C'était donc à mon tour. Je devais me rendre à Waterloo sans qu'elle me donne d'indications. Je ne connaissais sans doute pas Londres comme je devrais, mais j'avais mémorisé le plan du centre-ville la veille au soir. Je remarquai également que des panneaux m'en indiquaient la direction.

Je les suivis docilement, en prenant garde de bien contrôler à chaque fois que je doublais une voiture ou que je tournais. Pendant ce temps, mon moniteur discutait toujours avec l'inspectrice.

« Parfait, dit-elle au bout de dix minutes alors que nous n'étions toujours pas arrivé à Waterloo. Maintenant, vous allez tourner à droite à la prochaine rue. Voilà, très bien. Maintenant, vous allez vous garer sur le côté. »

C'était le moment de vérité : garer la voiture. Sachant que j'utilisais habituellement ma baguette, j'essayai de trouver une place relativement grande pour me permettre de me garer sans trop de problème. J'en trouvai une. Je mis le clignotant, vérifiant que personne n'arrivait, puis m'engagea. La manœuvre me prit deux minutes, mais je réussis à me garer parfaitement. L'inspectrice nota quelque chose sur son carnet puis se détacha.

« Veuillez m'indiquez les deux derniers chiffres du compteur kilométrique.

— Euh… Trente-neuf.

— Très bien. Nous allons procéder à présent à la question d'extérieur du véhicule. Contrôlez l'état de propreté et le fonctionnement des feux de route. »

Je regardai mes manettes et activa celle des feux. Après un rapide moment de réflexion, je la tirai légèrement, et une lumière bleue indiqua l'allumage de mes feux de route. Je la montrai à l'inspectrice. Puis je sortis de la voiture et alla à l'avant. Je désignai les feux de routes et vérifiai s'ils fonctionnaient bien.

Tout semblait normal. L'inspectrice gribouilla quelque chose sur son carnet puis me demanda :

« Dans quel cas utilise-t-on un appel lumineux ?

— Euh… Pour avertir les autres Moldus…

— Je vous demande pardon ? me demanda l'inspectrice avec les yeux ronds.

— Euh…Je veux dire pour avertir les autres usagers, me rattrapai-je in extremis.

— Très bien, nous allons remonter dans le véhicule », dit-elle, visiblement pas encore remise de ma gaffe sans commune mesure.

Je m'installai à nouveau à ma place, mis de nouveau en marche la voiture et nous rentrâmes au parking. L'inspectrice me jetait toutes les trente secondes des regards inquiets, comme si j'étais fou. Le moniteur, qui n'avait rien entendu, continua de discuter avec elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle était perturbée au plus profond de son âme. Le retour nous pris près de cinq minutes. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, l'inspectrice déclara :

« Très bien. Maintenant, vous allez effectuer la manœuvre de votre choix. »

Ayant déjà garé ma voiture, j'en conclu qu'il me rester le choix de la marche arrière ou du demi-tour. Ce-dernier me parut peu approprié à la situation, je décidai donc de faire une marche arrière. Après avoir mis le levier de vitesse à la bonne position, je me retournai et fit une trentaine de mètres en marche arrière. Puis je m'arrêtai et coupa le moteur.

« Très bien. Veuillez m'indiquez les deux derniers chiffres du compteur kilométrique.

— Euh… Quarante.

— Bien. Montrez-moi la commande des feux de détresse. »

Je restai quelques secondes, stupéfait de ma chance. Ça devait être une des questions les plus simples imaginables. Me reprenant rapidement, je pointai le triangle rouge sur le tableau de bord et l'inspectrice nota à nouveau quelque chose sur son carnet. Puis elle m'invita à sortir. Je me détachai et sortis de la voiture.

Heureux d'en avoir enfin fini avec tous ces encombrements, je ne fis pas attention aux jeunes élèves qui m'assénèrent de questions. Je répondis sans avoir conscience de ce que je disais.

Je reçu quelques jours avant le 1er Septembre l'enveloppe contenant mon permis de conduire. Comme me l'avait fait remarquer mon moniteur après l'examen, et comme je l'avais remarqué, l'inspectrice n'avait pas apprécié le fait de ne pas avoir contrôlé avant de tourner. Et elle avait également noté mon humour, sans doute couplé à une folie qu'il fallait suivre mais n'entachait en rien ma capacité à conduire.

Comme je le fis remarquer à Hermione lorsqu'elle lut les résultats, un charme Sensoriel faisait largement l'affaire pour les contrôles et mon soi-disant humour n'était qu'une gaffe monumentale. Lorsque je me couchai le soir même, je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de l'approuver entièrement : la conduite n'était pas mon truc non plus.


	7. Chapter 7 Le micro-onde

**Chapitre 7**

 **Le four micro-onde**

La cuisine était indiscutablement la pièce de la maison où j'étais seule maître à bord. Il y avait moi, puis Merlin. Par conséquent, tout ce qui se passait, entrait ou sortait de ma cuisine devait obtenir mon approbation. C'était encore la seule pièce du Terrier où la tempête de Fred et Georges avait été circonscrite, du moins en partie. C'était la pièce où ni mon talent ni mon autorité n'avaient été remis en cause. Enfin, c'était celle où je me sentais le plus à l'aise, la plus sereine et la plus heureuse du monde.

Rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que de préparer des plats meilleurs les uns que les autres pour ma petite armée rousse. Ginny était venue me voir pour que je lui apprenne quelques astuces de cuisine, et Hermione me demanda quel était le moyen de remplir l'estomac gargantuesque de son mari.

Fleur et Audrey ne venaient que très rarement, parce qu'elles-mêmes étaient d'excellentes cuisinières, mais elles avaient appris auprès de leur maris qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir dans _ma_ cuisine.

Angelina était venue se renseigner sur les plats préférés de Georges et ceux de Fred. Elle était venue plusieurs fois manger à la maison et m'avait aimablement aidé, affirmant que tout refus de ma part entraînerait une tempête comme jamais je n'en avais vue. Georges m'avait conseillé de me plier à l'exigence, au moins une fois.

Arthur et moi avions acheté le Terrier quelques mois avant la naissance de Bill, après avoir passé deux terribles années chez la Tante Marge. C'était moi qui avait décidé de l'organisation de la cuisine, et il en avait toujours était ainsi. En quarante ans, celle-ci n'avait pas changé, ou presque. Nous avons rajouté des chaises pour accueillir nos enfants, nous avons agrandi la table pour pouvoir manger à notre aise, nous avons installé de nouveaux placards… Nous avons aménagé la cuisine en fonction de nos besoins.

Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, nous n'avions dû installer de nouveaux ustensiles pour _faire_ la cuisine. Et pourtant, Arthur était actuellement assis devant une grosse boîte blanche, métallique, dotée d'une porte en verre et de boutons sur lesquels on devait appuyer ou faire tourner. Il avait appelé ça un four mini ronde.

Et hormis le fait qu'il devait fonctionner à l'éléktricité – Arthur essayait actuellement de le modifier afin qu'il fonctionne sans – je n'avais pas bien saisi son utilité. Selon Arthur, il permettait de faire cuire des plats, mais je voyais mal en quoi il pouvait remplacer notre four magique. D'autant plus que visiblement, on ne pouvait y entrer qu'une assiette à la fois.

« Arthur, es-tu vraiment sûr que cela est utile ?

— Absolument certain ma chérie. Tous les Moldus en ont dans leur cuisine et le four mini ronde est à la base de leur cuisine ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Mais nous ne sommes pas des Moldus, Arthur. Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé à chaque fois que tu as essayé de copier les Moldus ? Nous avons pu vivre quarante ans sans en avoir la nécessité. Nous pouvons encore vivre quarante ans sans.

— Écoute Molly, ce four est une des plus grandes inventions Moldus. Il n'utilise pas la chaleur comme notre four, ou le leur, pour faire cuire les aliments. Ils utilisent de toutes petites vagues qui excitent les… les… Comment appellent-ils ça déjà… Les éléments qui constituent l'eau.

« Les Moldus ont découvert que tout ce qui nous entoure est fait de petites billes liées les unes aux autres. Le four mini ronde envoie des vagues invisibles à l'œil nu qui agitent les billes d'eau, ce qui a pour effet de faire chauffer ce que nous mettons dedans. Tu comprends ?

— Aussi bien que la fois où tu m'as expliqué le fonctionnement des télévizions, lui répondis-je. Ça sert à cuire, ça j'ai compris. Et je ne veux pas savoir comment ça fonctionne. Je ne veux même pas voir cet objet une minute de plus dans _ma_ cuisine !

— Ça va te simplifier la vie, Molly !

— Je suis intransigeante quand il s'agit de _ma_ cuisine !

— Laisse-moi… deux jours…

— Non !

— Un jour ! Laisse-moi un jour pour te convaincre ! Après, tu seras libre ou non de le garder. Tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux. Et si tu refuses, je te promets de plus en parler. »

Je regardai alternativement la boîte blanche et mon mari, qui me faisait son plus grand sourire. Qu'avais-je à y perdre en acceptant ? Visiblement, les Moldus utilisaient ce four quotidiennement et comme ils n'étaient pas morts de faim, cela signifiait que ça fonctionnait. Comment, ça je l'ignorais et je ne voulais pas le savoir. Dans le meilleur des cas, j'en serai débarrassée le soir même et le four mini ronde irait rejoindre les autres objets Moldus qu'Arthur gardait dans son garage.

« C'est d'accord. Une journée, pas une de plus. Et dès que je vois que ça ne fonctionne pas, il va illico rejoindre ses amis dans ton dépotoir.

— D'accord. Laisse-moi juste terminer les derniers réglages et tu pourras l'utiliser pour le repas de midi. »

Arthur se remit immédiatement à son travail. Son expression sur le visage était la seule chose qui m'empêchait de l'interrompre. Il paraissait passionné parce qu'il faisait et immensément heureux. Il n'aimait pas trafiquer les objets Moldus, il _adorait_ le faire.

C'était plus qu'une passion, c'était un besoin maladif. Je savais que ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale, mais il était si attendrissant, son air concentré était si merveilleux à regarder que je le laissais faire. Je savais que si je l'en empêchais, il l'accepterait sans s'opposer mais il serait terriblement malheureux. Et ça, je ne le voulais pas. Quitte à devoir accepter des objets Moldus dans la cuisine.

Je sortis donner à manger aux poules avant d'aller dégnomer le jardin. Mes enfants venaient le faire de temps à autres, mais leurs travaux étaient de plus en plus omniprésents dans leurs vies. Ils étaient devenus des adultes. Peut-être trop rapidement à cause de cette guerre.

La guerre les avait tous changé. Bill avait une moitié du visage couvert de cicatrices terribles. Charlie avait décidé de ne travailler plus que partiellement en Roumanie, s'occupant également de la réserve des Hébrides. Percy avait diminué son ambition, ou du moins la dissimulait bien plus, et venait au moins deux fois par semaine manger à la maison. George avait presque entièrement cessé de faire des blagues, et avait échappé de peu à St-Mangouste lors de sa dépression suite à la mort de Fred. Ron était devenu plus travailleur mais surtout plus sûr de lui-même. Et Ginny n'était plus la petite fille innocente qui avait écrit dans un journal regorgeant de magie noire.

Quelqu'un m'appela et je vis Arthur me faire des grands signes. Je lançai mon dernier gnome dans le jardin voisin et alla rejoindre mon mari dans la cuisine. Celui-ci avait posé le four à mini ronde à côté de l'évier. Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Bien. J'ai fini les derniers réglages. Il devrait fonctionner sans l'aide de l'éléktricité.

— Comme tout dans cette maison, Arthur.

— Oui, je sais. Donc, le four à mini ronde. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, le but est de faire cuire nos aliments. On peut tout mettre dedans, sauf des êtres vivants.

— Je m'en serai douté Arthur. Si avec la magie nous n'avons pas réussi à passer de la poule au rôti de poulet doré, je doute que les Moldus l'aient réussi.

— Tu me laisses terminer, s'il te plait.

— Vas-y, continue Arthur.

— Bien. Donc pas d'animaux dedans. Pour faire cuire l'aliment, il suffit d'ouvrir la porte en appuyant sur ce bouton. Tu poses ce que tu veux faire cuire sur ce plateau en verre, puis tu refermes la porte. Après, tu choisis la puissance de cuisson…

— La quoi ?

— La puissance. Tu vas décider si tu veux que le four à mini ronde chauffe fort ou doucement. Pour cela, tu tournes ce bouton jusqu'au chiffre que tu souhaites.

— Que veulent dire le k et le W a côté ?

— Euh… Ce sont des symboles pour dire puissance.

— Mais à quoi correspondent-ils ?

— Ne t'en préoccupes pas. Seul le chiffre est important. Ce que tu dois retenir c'est que plus il est important, plus le four chauffera fort. Une fois la puissance choisie, tu décides le temps dont tu as besoin pour faire cuire ton plat, en tournant ce bouton si.

— À quoi servent les autres boutons ?

— Ce sont des réglages, tu n'en n'auras pas besoin.

— C'est tout ? Je dois juste tourner ces boutons pour faire cuire mes plats ?

— Oui. Quand c'est prêt, une sonnerie devrait retentir et tu appuies sur ce bouton pour ouvrir de nouveau la porte.

— Ça me paraît un peu trop simple pour un procédé si complexe. Des enfants pourraient l'utiliser.

— C'est le principe ma chérie : facilité d'utilisation pour que tout le monde y ait accès. Ah, avant que je n'oublie : n'ouvre surtout pas la porte pendant la cuisson.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que cela l'interrompt, et aussi parce que les vagues produites par ce four sont dangereuses si la puissance est élevée…

— TU AS FAIT ENTRER QUELQUE CHOSE DE DANGEREUX DANS MA CUISINE ? » explosai-je soudainement. « TU VAS PRENDRE CET OBJET ET LE RAMENER TOUT DE SUITE OU TU L'AS ACHETÉ !

— Du calme ma chérie. Tant que la porte est fermée lors de la cuisson, tu ne risques rien. Et quand il n'est pas en route, on peut ouvrir la porte sans problème. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, il n'y a aucun danger si tu prends les précautions nécessaires. »

Arthur me regarda avec un grand sourire, visiblement fier d'être parvenu à tout m'expliquer. Je restais cependant sceptique. Le problème consistait à la véracité de ses explications. Je savais qu'il ne m'aurait jamais menti, mais les sources qui lui indiquaient le fonctionnement des objets Moldus – en général, les vendeurs qui lui vendaient ces objets – n'étaient pas toujours fiables, profitant de son esprit candide.

Il sortit de la cuisine et je m'approchai de ce four mini ronde. Il semblait parfaitement normal, des lumières indiquaient même l'heure dans un coin, sans doute signe qu'il fonctionnait. J'ouvris la porte, et une lumière s'alluma à l'intérieur. Je fermai la porte et la lumière s'éteignit. Il était près de onze heures, je devais commencer à préparer le repas. Autant commencer tout de suite.

Je préparai dans une casserole un délicieux poulet tikka masala. Arthur m'ayant fortement interdit d'ouvrir le four pendant la cuisson, je préparai le plat avec mes morceaux de poulets puis je préparai ma sauce à base de curry. Une fois que tout fut prêt, j'ouvris le four et plaça ma casserole. Je vis immédiatement qu'Arthur l'avait magiquement agrandit, sans doute pour que je puisse mettre plusieurs plats d'un coup.

Je fermai la porte et regardait les deux boutons pour régler ma cuisson. Mais je ne savais pas comment choisir les bonnes valeurs.

Bon, il s'agissait d'un essai. Et comme tout essai, il fallait y aller à tâtons. Habituellement, ma cuisson était forte et durait une vingtaine de minutes. Je choisi donc les mêmes options : je mis la puissance maximale et sélectionnai vingt minutes de cuisson. Aussitôt, la lampe à l'intérieur s'alluma et un bourdonnement se fit entendre. Puis, je vis ma casserole tourner à l'intérieur. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je mis les couverts puis surveilla ma cuisson. J'entendis plus que ne vit des sortes d'explosions, mais cela semblait être normal puisque le four mini ronde continuait à fonctionnait sans problème.

Puis soudain, j'entendis un claquement. Je tournai vivement la tête, mais un autre claquement se fit entendre. Je compris rapidement que le claquement provenait du four lui-même. Puis un autre claquement se fit entendre et je vis alors un éclair à l'intérieur. Puis un autre. Les éclairs joignaient la casserole à la paroi intérieure du four. Les Moldus avaient des inventions bien étranges. Un claquement encore plus violent se fit entendre et la lampe explosa alors et une horrible odeur de brûler me parvint aux narines.

Un épais nuage noir apparaissait derrière le four et je découvris alors un véritable petit incendie. Horrifiée, je sortis ma baguette et lança un Aguamenti sur l'arrière du four. Des cisaillements se firent alors entendre, et de toute petites explosions se firent entendre. Puis, le four explosa et je fus projeté sur ma chaise.

Arthur déboula quelques instants plus tard et découvrit la cuisine en partie ravagée, des traces de brûlures un peu partout, mes cheveux hérissés et le four mini ronde complètement détruit.

« Tu n'en veux pas », comprit-il, légèrement déçu mais dissimulant à peine son sourire.


End file.
